


Frittata

by Lyliiwolf



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Cannibalism, Eat The Rude, Established Relationship, Hand Jobs, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-07-11
Updated: 2013-07-11
Packaged: 2017-12-19 05:08:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,437
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/879810
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lyliiwolf/pseuds/Lyliiwolf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He had barely made it half way when the dogs swarmed his legs, and his already turtle like movements became a struggle.  He let out a small  sound of victory when he finally made it back to his, and added his cream.  He took a sip, and let out a loud satisfied moan. Hannibal waited until Will took a few more sips before clearing his throat. Will looked up from his coffee.</p><p>“ You got blood on the floor”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Frittata

“ Dad! I need the keys, I'm going to be late for school!” Abigail yelled as she rushed down the stairs. She beamed a smile when she saw Winston sitting at the bottom step holding the keys in his mouth. “ Oh Winston Thank you very much.” She knelt down and took the key's out of his mouth “ You are the most normal man in this house” She said before kissing his head.

“ Be glad your father didn't hear that or he would be trying to drive you to school, and explain why he is normal” Hannibal's soothing voice echoed from the kitchen to the staircase. Abigail chuckled and walked to the kitchen where Hannibal was cutting Frittatas. She kissed him on the cheek before taking one off the plate.  
“ That would be silly. He should know better than anyone else that I would still be in the hospital if either of you were close to normal. Where is he anyway? Normally he would be sitting at the bar staring at his cup of coffee like a kicked puppy” She asked before taking a large bite of her breakfast.  
Hannibal stared at his daughter with a small smile before answering.  


“ He was up late worrying about a case Jack had him working on.” He answered.  
“ He is up late every night worrying about a case. He still wakes up early to watch me in silence” She replied matter-of-factly.  
“ I may have been out late as well getting meat for the sausages that I put into those frittata's that you seem to be scarfing down as if it was the last super.” Abigail stopped as she was about to take a bite of her third one. She shrugged and took biggest bite she could fit. She chewed loudly before swallowing.  
“ Did you not have enough meat in your ' freezer of horrors'?” She asked with a satisfied smile. Hannibal mimicked it back.  


“ Didn't I hear you say something about being late for school?” He asked with a chuckle.  
“ Crap!” She grabbed two more Frittatas' and rushed towards the door. “ Tell Will I said good morning!” she yelled.  
“ Don't forget Ms.Lounds is coming to dinner tonight, so don't stay after school !” He called back. She peeked her head back around the corner.  
“ No, not tonight dad . Any other night, please?” She begged.  
“ And why would you not want Ms. Lounds here tonight? I thought you and her got along quite well?” He asked.  
“ Because dad; I invited a friend over for dinner after we work on our project, and whenever Freddie and Will are in the same room the conversation is … Less than civil”  


“ That's an understatement if I ever heard one, but I will try to convince your father to be on his best behavior.” Hannibal replied with a dismissive wave in Abigails' direction. Abigail pouted, but relented on the topic.  
“ Also don't forget we are eating vegetarian tonight.” Hannibal huffed. “ Dad I'm serious”  
“ Clocks ticking Abigail” He warned. She rolled her eye's and left the kitchen. He didn't crack a small smile until he heard the sound of the front door closing and Winston whining at his feet. 

“ You're hungry?” He asked. Winston whined again and rolled over onto his back. Hannibal chuckled and grabbed the bag of dog food out of the counter and gave it a quick shake. Six other dogs rushed in quickly trampling over Winston, and started jumping up on Hannibal in attempt to grab the food. He watched with a certain fondness before letting out a sight. “ Enough” he commanded. All the dogs stopped at the same time, and watched him expectantly. “ Bowls” the dogs walked to the living room and he trailed behind them. All the dogs sat behind their bowls obediently while shaking with excitement. He was filling up the last dog bowl when he heard the sound of feet hitting the kitchen floor. 

“ I put your food in the oven so it would stay warm.” He said. He was met with silence which was expected. He hoisted up the dog bag over his shoulder and turned around. Will was standing in the kitchen in black briefs and a white t-shirt. His hair was disheveled from sleep, and his face had red imprints that screamed a hard sleep. He stared down at the counter with a glassy look in his eyes. Hannibal walked over to the other man and kissed his forehead. 

“The coffee maker is ready whenever you are Will.” Will looked up at that and slowly crept his way to the coffee maker. Hannibal watched with an amused expression as Will stood at the coffee maker until it was done. He slowly trecked to the fridge to grab the creamer. He had barely made it half way when the dogs swarmed his legs, and his already turtle like movements became a struggle. He let out a small sound of victory when he finally made it back to his, and added his cream. He took a sip, and let out a loud satisfied moan. Hannibal waited until Will took a few more sips before clearing his throat. Will looked up from his coffee.

“ You got blood on the floor” He said quietly. Hannibal chuckled.  
“ Good morning to you to. Would you like to have some of this breakfast that I cooked, and our daughter managed to eat 5 slices of?” He asked.  
“ Sure” Will answered. Hannibal grabbed the rest of the breakfast out of the oven, and started making their plates. They sat in a comfortable silence till Will broke it. “ I cleaned it off” Hannibal looked up from garnishing the plates.  
“ The blood?” He asked. Will nodded.  
“ On your way to the bathroom some dripped when you stripped at the door. I put some peroxide on it before you came to bed” Hannibal pushed Wills plate him.  


“ You watched me strip Will?” He asked. Will averted his eye's, and his face became flushed.  
“ We share a room with one master bathroom connected on to it, and I didn't fall asleep until you did.” He explained quietly. In one swift movement Hannibal was around stove, and standing in front of him. He gently grabbed Wills chin and pulled his face up till they made eye contact.  


“ Don't ever be embarrassed by your lust. It is a normal human emotion that has kept us going for years.” He leaned down, " I am not embarrassed " Will replied quietly as they were face to face. Hannibal smirked and kissed the other man gently until his body relaxed. Hannibal smiled into the kiss and let his hands roam down till one was under Will's shirt and the other was slowly palming Will's cock through his briefs. He grabbed Will's right nipple and rolled it between his finger's at the same time he put his hand down his briefs and gave Will's cock a rough tug. Will jerked his hips unconsciously and moaned against Hannibal's mouth. Hannibal teasingly caressed Will's crown until he had worked the man into being half hard, and panting against him. He gave Will a last hard kiss that was more of a clash of teeth , and whispered "later" before pulling away from the man completely. He went to the sink and washed his hand's while Will laid his head on the counter and attempted to catch his breath. 

“ I think it would be good if you showered, so you can help me make a vegetarian dinner for our guest tonight.” Hannibal said when Wills breathing had gone back to normal. Will chuckled lightly.  
“ You don't have to sugar coat it by saying visitors. I know Freddie is coming over for dinner. I suggest if we have to eat vegetarian tonight you at least make beer.”  
“ Normally you would not be wrong, but in this case we have another person dining with us today. One of Abigails classmates .” Hannibal said as he started collecting the empty plates.  
“ Maybe it would be better if I stayed upstairs.” Will offered.  
“ Nonsense Abigail would be crushed if you didn't eat with us, and besides I told her you would be on your best behavior with Ms. Lounds.” Will scoffed.  


“ If anyone should be told how to be on their best behavior it should be Freddie. She is always the one that takes the time out of her meal to explain in vivid detail how I am a psychopath, and how that will rub off on Abigail.”  
“ And that bothers you?” Hannibal asked.  
“ Seeing as you are no longer my psychiatrist I don't feel the need to answer that.” Will answered. Hannibal smiled slightly.  
“ Fair enough.”

**Author's Note:**

> So this is my first time writing any type of smut in a really long time, so be gentle. I have this head cannon that when Will does get any form of sleep he becomes dependent on coffee to wake up fully. This has no beta so please if you see any mistakes let me know.


End file.
